Big Brother 6
Big Brother 6 is the sixth installment of Big Brother America. The season premiered on December 27th, 2018 and ended on January 26th, 2019 where IiSuperDave was crowned the winner over MalevolentRainbows by a vote of 5-4 and Tropicles was crowned America's Favorite Houseguest. Background Development Adrification revealed on the Discord that a new season is in the works that would happen right after Big Brother 5: All-Stars. It was said to be an all-rookie season with no veterans, considering of the previous season. Due to a mild rebranding, certain production members were dropped, and some were hired. This season was teased as the "new era" of the group, with many differences such as an entirely new Discord layout, and format of the house. The cast was properly revealed on Discord (originally planned for Roblox), with the houseguests entering short after. Casting Big Brother 6 Applications opened to the public during All-Stars casting, due to the number of people that came into the server to cast their vote for the candidates. Along with the applications, two cast-passes were sold for the price of 350 Robux available for two people. Due to the number of people drawn to vote, it increased the server size by three times its original size, which also resulted in many applications. Due to the high amount of applicants, thirty people were chosen to go into the interviews portion of casting, which was a new thing added to the casting process. The chosen would be interviewed, being asked certain questions on the spot. Then, the people who performed best in the interviews were chosen to be in the finalized cast. It is worth noting the War Room twist that occurred this season, in which it had America voting for a sixteenth houseguest entering the house later than everyone else. Applications for the War Room twist opened after the cast was revealed to the public, with three people being chosen; skipping the interview process. Then, each of them had to choose a high-school clique that best represented themselves, alongside with an anonymous synopsis about themselves and why they should be voted into the house. Twists * The Playing Cards: '''On Premiere Night, a set of cards were placed in the backyard upside down: N, I, and S. The houseguests were tasked to grab a card to determine their fate for the first eviction. Whoever chose the "N" would be nominated, while the people who chose "I" would be saved from competing, and the people who chose "S" would be granted immunity for the first two evictions. The nominees would compete in the "Hit The Road" competition, where the loser would be evicted. ** '''Hit The Road: The three nominated houseguests from The Playing Cards would compete in a competition where they would have to battle in order to survive. The loser of the competition would be evicted from the house. * War Room: Potential houseguests GTC613, SheaaElyse, and Turcia moved into the War Room, where they secretly watched the houseguests for a week. During Week 1, America voted for one of them to enter the house. Shea received the most votes and entered the House on Day 2. * [[Pandora's Box|'Pandora's Box']]:''' During Weeks 3, 4 & 5, Pandora's Box was introduced. It could only be opened by the current HOH, which either unleashed a reward for the HOH and a punishment for the house or vice versa. ** '''Impulse of Immunity: After opening Pandora's Box, Drew K was awarded the Impulse of Immunity, where if the HOH were to nominate someone with the power, that person is safe and the HOH must name another nominee. ** America's Save: Following Week 3's Power of Veto Ceremony, America voted for one houseguest who has been nominated, and the houseguest who received most votes will be removed from the block. They also had the choice to not save anyone. America chose to not save anyone. ** 'Re-Entry Competition: '''In a competition, the pre-jurors competed against each other to re-enter the house. Houseguests War Room Houseguests Before the official houseguests entered the house, three potential houseguests entered a secret room dubbed the "War Room" within the house where they were able to spy on the official houseguests once they entered. While in the War Room, America voted for one of the potential houseguests to enter the house. They chose to send SheaaElyse into the house. Turcia later returned to compete as an official houseguest in Big Brother 7. Both Shea and Turcia then re-appeared in Big Brother 10: All-Stars after being voted in by America again. Voting History * ''Note: Kaiden was evicted for part of Week 4 before winning her way back into the house. Game History Week 1 Round 1 (Hit The Road) A new season brought fifteen new faces together to bring them into a power-struggle, all while stuck in the house. Once everyone introduced themselves to each other and got to know each other, the first twist of the night called "War Room" was announced. It was said that three anonymous figures posing as a high-school clique would be voted in by the public. The public decided to let the Popular Clique Member into the house, unbeknownst to them that they will not enter until after the first eviction. Then the second twist of the night was announced and it was called "The Playing Cards". Cards numbered one through fifteen were placed outside, and each houseguest had to choose one they felt the most confident in. If they got an N, they were nominated. If they got an I, they were safe for the first two evictions, and if they got an S, they were saved from competing. After much confusion, it was said that Drew K, Morbrid, and Dior will become nominees for the week. After the house settled in to vote one of them out, they were quickly interrupted by Adrian, saying that there will be no vote. Instead, a Hit The Road competition would take place, with the first placer winning HOH, and the last placer being evicted. The Hit The Road competition was called "Painting White Roses Red", and the three nominees had to push pieces of little pigment across a balance beam into the pot of a rose, ultimately turning it red after 5 pieces of pigment were put in its pot. It was a very close race, with seconds apart. Drew K came in first guaranteeing his safety plus the HOH, so then it was down to Morbrid and Dior. After struggling for a bit, just barely did Morbrid put his last piece of pigment before Dior did, and Dior was evicted first via the Hit The Road. #ROBBED Round 2 Following Dior's eviction, Shea entered the house in replacement of Dior. It was time for the first nomination ceremony, and Drew K nominated the people who he thought had the most friction with; Dopes and Isaiaah. In the POV competition called "Himalayan Mayhem", two at a time houseguests must throw as many balls into chutes that are placed on a ramp. The person to have the most after two minutes will win the round and can choose the next two to face off. It came down to a very close battle between Shea and Drew K, but ultimately Drew K rose to victory as he controlled the first week of Big Brother 6. He opted to discard his nominees, as he nominated them for a reason, and by a very close vote of 6-5, Isaiaah was the first person evicted by a vote in the Big Brother House. Week 2 Following Isaiaah's eviction, everyone minus Drew K played in the "Big Brother House Tours" HOH competition. After a mess of a competition, Mal rose to power. She nominated Dopes and Sarena for eviction, with also stating they were also pawns. The house suspected that Mal was going to backdoor someone, but no one knew who. With the POV more needed than ever, Mal won the "Brain Drain" POV competition, where they had to push blocks with the houseguest's faces on them into slots that match the memory wall in the house. To set her plan in motion, she saved Dopes and nominated Shea in her place. Shea then claimed that due to her coming in as a War Room houseguest, she came in with a special unknown power. The house thought bogus of this, but that managed to save her from being evicted, as her opponent Sarena was evicted by a vote of 6 to 4. Week 3 Following Sarena's eviction, the houseguests played in the "Big Brother Track Meet" HOH competition, where they had to race across a lane when told to do so. If they ran when they weren't told to, they would be eliminated. It was down to Shea and Drew K for the HOH, but Drew K took his third competition win out of five played this season. He then proceeded to nominate Dopes and Kaiden for eviction. Then in the "Black Box" POV competition, each player went individually through a black box to find an exit. The person with the fastest time would win the POV. With 42 seconds, Shea won the POV, saving Dopes. Then Drew K nominated Ray, as he thought she wouldn't go home. Then, since Drew K opened up Pandora's Box, the punishment brought onto the house was America's Save, where they can either save Kaiden, Ray or not save at all. With a landslide, America chose to not save anyone. Kaiden and Ray were put as the final nominees, and by a vote of 8-1, Kaiden was the fourth evicted from the house. Due to not attending three sessions, Dust was ejected from the Big Brother 6 House. Week 4 Following Kaiden's eviction, Vichaya won the "Power Roller" HOH competition, where two people had to serve a puck and whoever's puck goes the farthest they win the round. Then, the winner chooses the next two people to face off. After Vichaya won HOH, she opened Pandora's Box where she won the ability to nullify two votes on eviction night. The consequence of accepting that power brought the evicted houseguests back to compete in a competition for re-entry. The competition was called "Big Top Drop", and Dior, Potato, Sarena and Kaiden had to throw balls into a hole, and once they filled up their hole they were to run to their buzzer and lock it in. Originally, Sarena won the competition but did not hit her buzzer, and this proved drastic when Kaiden finished and ran to hit her buzzer, costing Sarena the win. Kaiden then entered the house with immunity as a protector for one week. Vichaya then nominated Shea and Dopes for eviction, as people thought they were paired. In the "Pixar Problems" POV competition, the players were sat in chairs and had to say a word that was spelled out by Big Brother, but backward. The first person to correctly guess the word earns a point, and if you have three points you win the POV. After a very short competition, Shea won the POV obviously saving herself, and Vichaya then nominated Drew K as a replacement. This was proven to be wrong as Drew K was given the "Impulse of Immunity" power, where if the HOH attempted to nominate them, they would be immune for the week preventing the nomination. After Drew K revealed he was immune, Vichaya then nominated Morbrid for eviction. By a vote of 5-3, Dopes was the final pre-juror of Big Brother 6. Week 5 Following Dopes' eviction, the houseguests played in the "Eliminator" HOH competition. Houseguests were asked a question that correlated to either Dior, Potato, Sarena, or None. They were to buzz in first to answer, and if they answered correctly, they get to eliminate someone. If they answered incorrectly, they would be eliminated. After Kaiden got the final question wrong, Shea became the new HOH. Awaiting her HOH room was Pandora's Box. She was hinted with raining money, so she opened it. Shea got herself a one day mute from live-feeds, while the house enjoyed raining money falling from the sky. After, Shea nominated Drew D and Mal for eviction. In the "Turnover" POV competitions, houseguests had to move like a knight across a chessboard, but this time every move they make, each step they take will be voided. After only a few rounds, Drew D won the POV, obviously saving herself. Shea then nominated Morbrid as a replacement. By a vote of 4-4, it was a tie. Shea then cast the sole vote to evict Morbrid from the house. Week 6 Round 1 Following Morbrid's eviction, Kaiden won the "Needle In A Haystack" HOH competition, where houseguests were to roll a ball into a slot with a number, and the person with the highest number after everyone has gone will win. Kaiden nominated Ray and Drew K for eviction, for doing Kaiden wrong. In the "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" POV competition, houseguests had to push three blocks up a ramp into three separate holes, and the first one to finish wins the POV. Drew K won the veto with less than 15 seconds and saved himself. Kaiden then attempted backdooring Mal but failed as the house flipped on Kaiden by sending Ray home 5-1. Round 2 Following Ray's eviction, the houseguests were in for a Double Eviction. The HOH competition called "Memory Knockout" involved two people facing off, and they were told a statement about a previous competition and they had to answer with "HOH" or "POV". After many short rounds, Mal became the new HOH. She quickly nominated the remaining targets in the house Kaiden and Shea. Then, in the new style POV called "Niagara Balls", balls fell from the sky. The houseguests had to grab ten white balls and buzz in first in order to win. Everyone was very close in winning, but Mal ultimately won the POV being first to buzz in, discarding the veto. By a vote of 4-1, Shea was the second one to leave that night. Week 7 Following Shea's eviction, Drew K won the "Pressure Cooker" HOH competition, where houseguests had to stay in a circle encaged in a box for as long as possible. He nominated the two people that nominated him, Kaiden and Vichaya. In the "Dreamland" Veto competition, the players were to clear clouds in a bin the fastest. The last person to achieve this will be eliminated from the round, and this continued until Drew K beat out Kaiden in the POV competition. Drew K discarded his nominations, and the house went against Kaiden for being alone in the house. Due to this, Kaiden was voted out unanimously. Week 8 Following Kaiden's eviction, the houseguests competed in the "Perfect Shot" HOH competition. They were to try and shoot a ball the farthest across a lane, and whoever had the highest number after everyone has gone will become the new HOH. Garman won the competition with a 3, making him the new HOH. He decided to nominate Drew D and Vichaya for eviction, as pawns. In the "RECREATEional Park" POV competition, the houseguests had to listen and obey every command said by Adrian, only if it had the phrase "Adrian says," before it. After much controversy, Garman won the POV. He used it to save Vichaya, and nominated Drew K in her place, as a backdoor plan. Garman thought that the house would think logically and vote out the target, but the house votes out Drew D by a vote of 3-1. Week 9 Round 1 Following Drew D's eviction, the houseguests competed in the "Dead of Household" HOH competition, where they were told a story in the house, and they had to answer questions about them in the competition. After a very short competition, Drew K rose to power winning his fourth HOH. He nominated Vichaya and Garman, with Garman as his target. In the "Five Minutes of Growth" Veto competition, a miracle happened to Garman when he jumped off right before the 5-minute mark, winning the POV for himself. He logically used the veto on himself, with Manny going up as a replacement thinking that Manny will not go home against Vichaya. By a unanimous vote of 3-0, Vichaya was the first to leave that night. Round 2 It was announced that it was a Double Eviction Night right after Vichaya was sent to the jury house. In the "BB 500" HOH competition, houseguests had to push two blocks from one side of a lane to another, avoiding obstacles that slowed them down. Mal was able to do this the quickest, winning the HOH. She nominated Manny and Garman for eviction, with Garman as the target again for trying to flip on the house. In the "House Facts" POV competition, the houseguests were asked questions about Big Brother 6, and if you got them correct you stayed in the game, as if you didn't you would be eliminated. After a sudden death round against Mal, Drew K won the POV. He decided to respect Mal's decision and discarded the veto. By another unanimous vote, Garman was the second to leave that night. Week 10 Following Garman's eviction, Drew K, Dave and Manny competed in the final 4 HOH competition called "Dearly Departed". They were asked questions about what the jury said and then were given two possible answers. One was true, and another was false. After a very close round, Manny became the new HOH, answering 4 in the sudden death round while Drew K answered 16. Manny proceeded to nominate Mal and Dave for eviction. In the difficult POV called "End of the Road", the houseguests had to piece together a puzzle of the houseguests with corresponding hints. The person to finish first and with all correct answers will win the final Veto. Doing this very quickly, Mal won the final Veto of the season. She saved herself, with Drew K going up as an automatic replacement. After many pleas, Mal ultimately decided to evict Drew K from the house, thinking that he had more jury votes than Mal did. Week 11 Following Drew K's eviction, everyone played in Part 1 of the three-part Final HOH competition called "Steamroller", where everyone had to stand on a steamroller the longest without falling. Dave eventually won his first competition of the season, advancing to Part 3, where Mal and Manny, the losers, were sent to Part 2. The Part 2 HOH called "Heads Will Roll" was the same as Big Brother 5: All-Stars' "Heads Will Roll", but instead of rolling balls in order of the jury members, they had to roll balls in order of HOHs. Mal had a time of 3:24, while Manny had a time of 8:36, meaning Mal would battle Dave for the title of Final HOH. In the live Final HOH competition of the season called "Brief Biographies", Dave and Mal were both told statements about the actions that the juror members did, and they had to answer with either "Totally Right", or "Not Quite". After a tiebreaker between the two, Dave became the Final HOH of the season. Before he cast his sole vote to evict, he stated that he had a Final 2 with Mal since the very beginning, and evicted Manny because of that. Finale Jury